User blog:Showstopper101/Degrassi: The New Class Season One Episode Six Closer to Free
Main Plot: Galilea ' ''(Galilea is dancing in a studio, with seven other girls.) Director: Okay one, two, and seven stay! Galilea: Whoa, why didn’t I make it? Director: Because honey I said so! Galilea: That’s not a good enough reason! I’m better than all the girls in here! Director: Honey, you might be, but before you come back you might wanna drop the lumps! Galilea: I don’t know what you mean! Director: Your canckles! Galilea: What the hell does that mean? Director: Come on honey you weren’t born yesterday! Galilea: Really? You know what? It’s your loss! Director: Yeah! I’m sure it is! '''Theme Song Sub Plot: Izzy/Madi ' ''(Izzy drags Madi into a empty class room.) Izzy: Morning. Madi: What do you want? Izzy: Your times up Madi! Madi: Times up for what?! Izzy: Telling everyone your brothers gay! Madi: Really, you’re still blackmailing me? I thought you were over that! Izzy: Nope not until I get what I want! Madi: What the fuck ever! Grow up! Izzy: You know what! Madi: What? Izzy: I’m telling everyone that you’re pregnant by Joel! And we all know how Madi will react to that news! (Madi looks at Izzy in sock. Izzy leaves the class room.) 'Third Plot: Brooke ' (Brooke in class) Mr. Sheridan: Okay find a partner you can work with! Andrew: Hey! Brooke I have no one to work with so…. Brooke: Oh your nerdy brother isn’t here to do all the work? Oh yeah that’s right he did his work last year so he doesn’t have to re-do this class. Andrew: What do you mean? Brooke: I’m not going to partner with you. I’m not doing everything by myself! Andrew: I’ll help. I’ll do anything for a pretty girl like you. Brooke: Really?! Don’t call me pretty! Andrew: Oh come on Brooke! I really like you! Brooke: Well when we dated in grade 8 you should’ve thought about that before cheating on me! Andrew: Really that’s why you’re mad at me? I’m sorry but you were in grade 7 I was in grade 8! It was embarrassing! Brooke: Yeah your point? Andrew: Wanna give it another go? Brooke: Date you again? No! I’m in grade 9 you’re in grade 10 won’t that be embarrassing? Andrew: Come on Brooke I was younger back then I’m more mature! Brooke: Whatever! I’ll be your partner! But nothing more. 'Main Plot: Galilea ' Galilea: Hey Brooke how was class? Brooke: Horrible! I’m partners with Andrew! (Galilea laughs) Brooke: It’s not funny! He so annoying! Galilea: Sounds like you like him again! Brooke: Yeah. I mean a little bit but I would never date him again! Galilea: Give him another chance! Brooke: If he asks me out I might say yes! Galilea: Oh hey Andrew. (Galilea pushes Brooke into Andrew.) Galilea: Ask her out! See you at lunch Brooke! Brooke: I hate you. (Galilea walks into the lunch room and smells pizza.) '' Galilea: Oh my god that smells so good. Lunch lady Jill: Here you go then. Galilea: No I can’t. Lunch lady Jill: A girl your size needs to eat more. Take it! Galilea: Fine. ''(Galilea sits down at the table and starts to eat the pizza fast. Sophia walks by.) Sophia: God slow down fat ass! (Galilea throws the pizza down and runs out of the lunch room and into the girl’s bathroom.) '' Galilea: I know what I have to do! ''(Galilea walks into one of the stalls and then comes out wiping her month.) '' Sub Plot: Izzy/Madi ''(Madi is sitting at Sophia’s lunch table.) Madi: Hey Sophia! Sophia: What are you doing here? Madi: Sitting with you guys. Hermione: Not anymore they replaced you! With a girl that isn’t pregnant! (Sophia looks at Madi in her eyes.) '' Sophia: You have some nerve lying to me! But you know what I hate more than lying pregnant girls is gay guys! And you’re pregnant by one! Madi: No he’s pan! Sophia: I don’t freaking care! There all the same to me bi, lesbian, gay, pan! I don’t care but what I do care about is my rep and you’re not going to ruin it! Get up you don’t sit here anymore! ''(Madi gets up and leaves but her brother stops her.) '' William: Your stupid bitch! When were you going to tell me you were pregnant by Joel! My fucking best friend! Huh when? Madi: You have to hear me out! William: No I don’t! You know what I should come out! Why not? Madi: ''(whispering) ''No! Don’t tell everyone you’re a fag! William: Did you just call me a fag? Madi: That’s what you are! William: At least I’m not pregnant! ''(William leaves and Izzy walks by.) Izzy: Your welcome. '' '' 'Third Plot: Brooke ' (At Brooke’s house.) Brooke: Why am I going on a date with him? Galilea: Because you like him. Brooke: Yeah but what if he breaks my heart again? Galilea: I’ll kill him! Brooke: Thanks. I love you Galilea! Galilea: Love you to. (Ms. Diver walks into the room.) Ms. Diver: Andrews here. Oh Brooke you look so pretty. Galilea: Okay well I’ll be here in your room when you get back! I wanna know everything that happens! Brooke: Okay (Brooke walks away.) Ms. Diver: Here come down stairs were having dinner. Brooke: Okay. '''Main Plot: Galilea (In Brooke’s bathroom. She’s puking herself, Brooke walks in.) Galilea: Why are you back? Brooke: I forgot something! Were you just puking yourself? Galilea: You gotta be kiddin' me. Brooke: Were you just p…. Galilea: No! Now go back on your date before Andrew gets mad at you! Brooke: We’ll talk about this when I get back. Galilea: Talk about what? Brooke: Don’t play dumb. Galilea: I’m not. I got sick, must have been something I ate. Brooke: You promise? Galilea: Yes, Brooke, you’re my best friend why would I lie to you? Brooke: Okay I trust you. Galilea: Okay. Well go back on your date! Sub Plot: Izzy/ Madi ' ''(Madi walks into her house.) Mr. Watson: Madison? Madi: Yes? Mrs. Watson: We need to talk! Madi: Okay what is it? William: As if you don’t know! Madi: You didn’t tell them William. Mr. Watson: Yes he did! Why didn’t you tell us? Madi: Because I didn’t want you guys to hate me! Mrs. Watson: Were not mad. We just want to help! Madi: Ok. (William walks over to Madi) William: You’re not mad at her? What the hell! You were pissed at me when I came out back at Orlando! Mr. Watson: No we were mad at you because you kept seeing your boyfriend after we told you not to! William: Who Damon! He was the love of my life! Madi: Um William stop being so dramtic. William: Fuck you! Don’t talk to me! But hey you have a rep! The school slut! '''Third Plot: Brooke (At the Dot) Brooke: I had so much fun with you today. (Andrew leans over the table and kisses Brooke.) Andrew: I did to. Brooke: So can we have a fresh new start? Andrew: Yeah. Brooke: I have some rules though. Andrew: Oh great. Brooke: No cheating! Andrew: That’s all? Brooke: Yes! You have to promise me! Andrew: Promise. Sub Plot: Izzy/Madi (At Izzy's, Madi walks in.) Izzy: Oh hey Madi! Madi: Don’t ever talk to me! Izzy: You came all this way to say that? Madi: And I hope you know you didn’t ruin my life! Not even close! But I’ll ruin your life! I’ll make sure of it! Izzy: So scared. Madi: I’ll do anything it takes! I don’t care if I have to kill you! I just want to make your life hell! Izzy: Did you just threaten to kill me? Madi: I guess you could say that. Category:Blog posts